Oozora Academy
Oozora Academy (大空) is the primary setting of Psychomanteum. It is a preparatory high school that boasts to be the best in Japan and has handpicked talented students in an effort to "secure the future." Secretly, the school was built to find and train a new group of persona users to face a coming threat. It is located on Kamizaka Island, off the coast of Osaka. Its grand opening is in 2036. Founding/Background The Oozora initiative was begun by the Kirijo Group, helmed specifically by Mitsuru Kirijo. After the relative success of Gekkoukan High School, Kirijo announced it would begin the initiative for a "super-school," targeting the country's best and brightest. The Ikeda Group has also been publicly involved in helping to finance this initiative, with official endorsement. Oozora is considered a pilot project with the possibility for expansion, either into other schools or an associated university. Initial responses to the plan were somewhat skeptical, but politicians and press were courted by its organizers with strong messaging about "sowing seeds for the growth of the nation." The attachment of reputable names, Shirogane among them, has also helped curry favour. By the time ground was broken in 2033, the school was well-known and only mildly controversial. Construction completed in late 2035. School Information and Policies Application and Scholarships As a "famous" school for the gifted, Oozora recieves many applications, but also targets talented students to offer them scholarships. Tuition fees for those who have not been offered whole or partial scholarships are wildly exorbitant, and so the student body is largely composed of the very talented and the very rich. 78 students from across the nation were targeted as having the "potential" to become persona users and courted aggressively by the school, including the offer of a full scholarship. Students who were thought to have the potential were aggregated into the B class of their respective year. (Note: All player characters will be in class 1B). Years Oozora Academy teaches High School, years 1-3 (Corresponding with grades 10, 11 and 12 in the West). Dress Code While somewhat more liberal than schools with long histories of being stuffy, Oozora does insist that its students look reputable. The level of enforcement varies between teachers. * Uniforms are not to be substantially modified - no omitting the tie, rolling up the sleeves, or shortening the skirt, for instance. Vests are to be worn closed at all times, unless substituted for a blazer, which must be purchased from the school. * Unobtrusive accessories and jewelry may be worn to customize the uniform. Teachers make the discretionary call as to what is too obtrusive. * Light, natural makeup is allowed - if they can tell that you're wearing it, you will likely be asked to take it off. * Girls are allowed to wear the boy's uniform instead, though it usually costs extra to get it in their size. Uniforms are depicted to the side. Term Dates *'MAR 10' - Dormitory assignments distributed, dormitories available to be moved into. *'MAR 20' - Campus facilities open, Orientation day First Term *'APR 7' - Beginning of term *'APR 29' - Shōwa Day, no school *'MAY 3 - MAY 6' - Golden week, no school *'JUL 5 - JUL 7' - Trip to Kyoto for Tanabata *'JUL 14 - JUL 19' - First term exam week *'JUL 19 - '''End of first term Second Term *'SEP 1''' - Beginning of second term *'OCT 13 - OCT 15 '- Sports festival *'OCT 16 - OCT 18' - Trip to Grand Ise Shrine for Kannamesai Festival *'NOV 3 - NOV 5' - Culture festival *'DEC 15 - DEC 20' - Second term exam week *'DEC 20' - End of second term Third Term *'JAN 5' - Beginning of third term *'JAN 19 - JAN 24' - University fair and career counselling *'MAR 1 - MAR 7' - End of term exams *'MAR 20' - Commencement and graduation ceremonies Curfew and Clubs The school closes its doors to all club related activities at 7 PM sharp, and students must return to their dorms by no later than 10 PM. Grounds & Facilities Oozora's campus is impressive and sprawling. Main Building A marvel of modern architecture with a glassy front facade, the main building is home to all of the classrooms, the libraries, and the auditorium. It's also home to arts-and-culture related specialty classrooms, including studios and high-end computer labs, as well as a regular old science lab to boot. Athletic Facilities The semi-detached athletics building contains multiple gyms and an olympic sized swimming pool. In addition to equipment for basketball, volleyball, tennis, dragonboat, dance, kendo, and martial arts, there's also machinery for weightlifting and workouts. There is also a track and an outside court. Outdoors Separating the main building and the athletic facilities is a beautifully tended courtyard garden, but all of the grounds are well-manicured. Littering is a seriously punishable offence. Dormitories Dorms are about a 5 minute walk from the front gates, and come in singles, doubles and quads. The dorm houses are segregated by gender, but accomodations can be made. They remain open year-round. Clubs & Activities Oozora has a wide range of clubs and activities available for its students. The diversity is partly in thanks to the fact that clubs are mandatory, but mostly because the school demands its students excel in everything. EVERYTHING. Culture Clubs *AV *Art *Yearbook *Newspaper *Tea *Ikebana *Origami *Shogi/chess *Video Games *Anime *Literature *Glee *Band *Drama *Cooking *Student Council *Anti-bullying *Occult *Library Committee *Film *Bunraku *Robotics *Math and Science *Academic *Foreign Languages *Debate *Astronomy *Photography Sport Clubs *Swimming *Tennis *Basketball *Baseball *American Football *Track and Field *Boxing *Soccer *Softball *Volleyball *Badminton *Table Tennis *Cycling *Dancing *Winter Sports *Surfing *Gymnastics *Hockey *Ice Skating *Judo *Kendo *Wrestling *Shooto *Aikido *Sumo OZ Network The OZ network is the school's intranet system, where all student services can be located. All students have an account that serves as their login, e-mail, and identity on the social networking services, which have customizable security and privacy settings. Students are advised to keep the associated application on their phone. Category:Psychomanteum Category:Persona